Nightmare On My Street/Lyrics
Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight It was gettin' late like a quarter past 8' me and Mike had played Madden for like 20 hours straight I was getting tired Mike was getting tired Couldn't keep my eyes open, it felt like they were on fire! We coulden't go to sleep, cus when we go to sleep there's a man named Fardy Krueger that we always meet. Come on man you ain't heard of Fardy? Whenver you're asleep Fardy Krueger likes to party! He's scary and his breath smells like cat poop And worst of all he's got a Jonas brothers tattoo Fardy what the heck were you thinkin'?! That's the worst idea since Fardy VS Jason I said "Mike bro we gotta stay awake Look im still a virgin I don't wanna die today. Just keep your eyes open till the sun comes up" Soon as I finished talking both my eyes closed shut. Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight When we looked at the ground there was fog on our feet That's a sure sign that me and Mike had fell asleep We were scared as heck We were scared to death We coulden't see Fardy yet but we could smell his breath We walked into the kitchen And then I peed my pants Sometimes I can hold it in And other times I cant I said "Mike you better not tell nobody at school Or im gonna tell em' how you pooped inside the pool" Then bam! Outta' nowhere came Fardy silverware on his fingers and his breath was smelling knarly. Mike said "Fardy why's your sweater red and green? It ain't Christmas homeboy It's Halloween" Fardy said "Mike you dont like my sweater punk you ain't wash that Mac Miller shirt in like 9 months" This is an even that you gone wanna stay for Cus' wes about to have ourselves a little blaze war Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight I said "Mike go look at his ghetto red glove there's a fork on his finger and a spoon on his thumb." I said "Oh my gosh yo I got it Mike check this - Fardy Kruger part of this complete breakfast" Fardy said "You're gonna make fun of me? Homeboy, why you got that NSYNC CD?" I said "That's right and I got it on tape; how could anybody not like Justin Timberlake?" He said "Little man all the girls love me, but they dont like you cus' your short and your ugly." I said "Fardy you ain't nothing to admire - lookin' like Edward Scissor hands caught on fire" I didn't know Ed was standing right there He just kept on lookin' at me with his big mad stare I said "Relax Eddie we can talk about this later Won't you head into the living room and cut yourself some paper" Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight Fardy please Would you just quit botherin me? I wanna go to sleep but I don't wanna die tonight